


Кофейные дети

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Melancholy, Memory Loss, Post-Canon, more coffee
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Они приходят сюда, эти люди из воспоминаний, бродят вокруг, как призраки прошлого, зная, что потерянное не возвращается. Тсунаеши кажется, что он был знаком с ними раньше, но что-то мешает ему вспомнить.Они все — забытое Десятое Поколение.





	Кофейные дети

_Кофе должен быть горячим как ад, черным как черт, чистым как ангел и сладким как любовь. © ___

__— Корретто, пожалуйста, — устало бросает молодой человек, плюхаясь на стул за стойкой и кидая бариста несколько купюр, показывает паспорт. Тсунаеши понятливо отворачивается, едва скользнув взглядом по раннему посетителю: темные синяки под ярко-зелеными глазами, белые волосы — весьма необычная внешность для этой страны. Парню лет шестнадцать на вид, но в паспорте стоит четкое «23». И имя необычное — Гокудера Хаято._ _

__Он кажется смутно знакомым, но Тсуна не уверен, видел ли его раньше. В его кафе бывает много весьма интересных личностей, и едва ли Савада может запомнить всех._ _

__Часы над входом на кухню показывают семь двадцать утра. За окном завывает ветер: скоро начнется буря._ _

__— Вот, прошу, — Тсунаеши осторожно ставит чашечку для эспрессо перед посетителем. Парень благодарно кивает, трет покрасневшие глаза и утыкается взглядом в экран своего ПК, хмурится, ругается сквозь зубы._ _

__— Здесь можно курить? — неожиданно спрашивает Хаято. В его глазах бесконечная усталость мешается с застарелым раздражением. «Недосыпает уже недели три», отмечает про себя Тсуна._ _

__— Курите, — пожимает он плечами. — Все равно никого нет._ _

__Гокудера криво усмехается и тянется за пачкой сигарет, благодарно кивая. Бариста, в отличие от множества людей, не вызывает раздражения. Это странно и — самую малость — интересно. Впрочем, Хаято сейчас не до знакомств, потому он лишь склоняется к оранжевому огоньку зажигалки и с наслаждением затягивается._ _

__Начинается дождь._ _

__***_ _

__

__— Медовый раф, — улыбается высокий парень и садится на стул, чтоб Тсуне не приходилось задирать голову. — И пирог с патокой._ _

__— Сейчас все будет, — кивает Тсунаеши, бодро шагая к кофемашине. Новый посетитель выглядит как коренной японец, а еще у него ровный шрам на подбородке и пара кремовых коротких шерстинок на черном пиджаке. Шрам похож на порез от какого-нибудь длинного ножа, шерсть явно собачья._ _

__Тсуне нравится думать о посетителях, угадывать, кто они и чем занимаются: без минимальных знаний о человеке хороший кофе не приготовишь. Сносный — да, но Саваде не нравится делать просто «сносно». Он не знает, откуда в нем это. Мать говорит, что в детстве он был тем еще разгильдяем. Впрочем, нездоровый перфекционизм сейчас Тсуне только на пользу, ему грех жаловаться._ _

__— Прошу, — звякает ложечка на блюдце с куском пирога, чашка для капучино занимает свое место рядом. Молодой человек благодарно улыбается, пробуя раф, и довольно жмурится._ _

__Скрипит от сильного ветра вывеска над входом в кафе: на этой неделе Италия утопает в тучах. Страну захватывает непогода. Из колонок в углах зала звучит какая-то попсовая ненавязчивая мелодия, парочка человек за дальним столиком покачивают головой в такт и тихо смеются._ _

__Надпись на вывеске «OUTBREAK» мигает красными огоньками и отражается в лужах мелкими вспышками._ _

__— Мы раньше нигде не встречались? — неожиданно спрашивает посетитель и задумчиво трет шрам на подбородке._ _

__— Хотел бы я знать, — лаконично отвечает Тсунаеши._ _

__Часы над входом на кухню показывают десять утра._ _

__***_ _

__

__В моменты вроде этого Тсуна радуется, что не закрывает кафе на время сиесты. Зал снова пуст, когда колокольчик над дверью звякает, и в помещение буквально влетает взъерошенный парень._ _

__— Триппло, три чашки! — выкрикивает он прямо в лицо Тсунаеши и плюхается на стул, тут же начиная нетерпеливо ерзать._ _

__Тсуна приподнимает брови и ничего не говорит, хотя и хочет как минимум спросить, не откинется ли парень от такого количества кофеина. У единственного посетителя шрам на брови и волосы кажутся седыми. Тсунаеши почти уверен, что видел его когда-то давно: воспоминание крутится на задворках сознания и никак не хочет даваться в руки, не желает складываться в паззл._ _

__— И еще раф и два клубничных пирожных с собой, — неожиданно добавляет парень, когда Савада ставит перед ним чашки. Тсуна недоуменно моргает, но послушно складывает в пластиковый контейнер два прямоугольных розовых пирожных с дольками клубники поверх взбитых сливок. Вертит в руках пластиковый стаканчик для кофе._ _

__— Для кого подписать?_ _

__— Киоко. Сестренка любит сладости, — улыбается парень и опрокидывает в себя триппло, будто воду, расплачивается, подхватывает контейнер с пирожными и стаканчик с кофе. — Спасибо!_ _

__И выбегает из кафе так быстро, что Тсуна не успевает ничего ответить._ _

__— Ого, — только и говорит он, возвращаясь к книге, брошенной на стойку._ _

__Часовая стрелка медленно движется к трем._ _

__***_ _

__

__— Гляссе! — восклицает мальчишка лет двенадцати в нелепой пятнистой рубашке, шлепая на стойку мятые купюры и несколько монеток. — А у вас есть что-нибудь с виноградом?_ _

__— Есть пирожные с виноградом и творогом, — Тсуна склоняет голову к плечу, смотря на маленького посетителя. К нему редко заходят дети: это все же больше кофейня, чем полноценное кафе, как бы Савада его ни называл, а дети не слишком любят кофе._ _

__— Отлично, тогда еще и их, — важно кивает мальчишка, выгребая мелочь из карманов. — Здесь же хватит?_ _

__— Да, хватит, — улыбается Тсунаеши, подсчитывая деньги. Не хватает пары монеток, но настроение, несмотря на погоду и хроническую усталость, довольно хорошее, а мальчишка такой трогательно-смешной, что Саваде не хочется его расстраивать. — Второе пирожное за счет заведения._ _

__— Спасибо! — парнишка сияет, как начищенный десятицентовик. Тсуна мельком думает, как можно есть что-то настолько сладкое, да еще и запивать это гляссе, в котором и так есть мороженое с шоколадной крошкой, но держит свои мысли при себе. В конце концов, в детстве он тоже обожал все сладкое, пусть не в таких количествах._ _

__У этого ребенка сбитые костяшки и пятна от ожогов на руках, а еще он даже на стуле едва достает до стойки. Бариста отходит к пожилой паре, присевшей неподалеку, но продолжает краем глаза следить за мальчишкой. Тсуне почему-то до ужаса хочется нацепить ему на голову ободок с рогами, который недели две назад притащила цветочница с соседней улицы._ _

__Савада мотает головой и принимает заказ._ _

__На часах начало пятого вечера._ _

__***_ _

__

__— Ристретто, — раздается холодный голос прямо над ухом. Тсунаеши вздрагивает и вскидывает взгляд. Мужчина по ту сторону стойки похож на серый айсберг, тем нелепее кажется ярко-желтое пятно на его плече. Пятно неожиданно распушает перья и оказывается толстой, надутой от важности канарейкой._ _

__Странная парочка._ _

__Саваде хочется сказать, что вечером ристретто пьют только маньяки и самоубийцы, а посетитель-айсберг не похож ни на того, ни на другого. Тсуна молчит и, тихонько вздыхая, поворачивается к кофемашине._ _

__Ристретто — это двойная порция жизни, заключенная в один глоток._ _

__«Еще один с недосыпом», ворчливо думает Тсуна, ставя перед посетителем чашку. Тот величественно кивает, действительно опустошает ее одним глотком, кладет на стойку деньги и выходит на улицу._ _

__Тсунаеши успевает заметить, как канарейка жмется к шее хозяина, прячась от сильного ветра, и как мужчина ласково проводит кончиками пальцев по желтым перьям, осторожно пряча птицу за отворот пиджака._ _

__Тсунаеши никак не может вспомнить, где видел эту парочку раньше._ _

__Минутная стрелка пересекается с часовой на отметке «семь»._ _

__***_ _

__

__— Романо для меня и бичерин для дамы, — парень за стойкой растягивает губы в широкой улыбке, пока девушка рядом с ним смущенно прячет взгляд, осторожно устраиваясь на краешке стула. — И черничный пирог._ _

__— Интересный выбор, — тихо комментирует Тсуна, разыскивая лимонный сок._ _

__— Люблю все необычное, — у этого молодого человека глаза разного цвета, а во взгляде зажигается ленивый интерес. — Вы иностранец?_ _

__— Японец, — просто отвечает Тсуна, кладя на тарелочку кусок черничного пирога. — Ну, частично._ _

__— Как интересно, — оживляется парень, наклоняется ближе, подпирая голову обеими руками. — И частично итальянец, верно?_ _

__— Да, — кивает Савада, удивленно приподнимая брови. Девушка, сидящая рядом со странным парнем, выглядывает из-за его плеча, и Тсуна только сейчас замечает, что один ее глаз скрыт повязкой со странным рисунком. У этой парочки одинаковые прически и цвет волос, даже одежда похожа, не считая того, что на девушке вместо узких брюк короткая юбка._ _

__«Косплееры, что ли?», удивляется Тсунаеши. Видимо, его лицо принимает странное выражение, потому что парень с разноцветными глазами внезапно тихо смеется._ _

__На часах начало девятого вечера._ _

__— Я где-то видела вас раньше, — подает голос молчавшая до этого девушка, тут же краснея и прижимая руки к груди, когда Тсуна переводит на нее взгляд. — Где-то… не знаю._ _

__— Неужели? — недоуменно хмурится Тсуна, понимая, впрочем, что посетительница не врет. Знакомое тянущее чувство поселяется где-то в груди: будто вот-вот, еще через секунду Савада вспомнит, где встречал этих людей раньше._ _

__— Как непредсказуема порой наша жизнь, не правда ли, Тсунаеши-кун? — неожиданно спрашивает парень с разноцветными глазами и, не дожидаясь ответа, расплачивается, тут же направляясь к выходу и утягивая девушку за собой._ _

__Тсунаеши хмурится. Он не называл своего имени, оно слишком сложное для итальянцев, а на его бейдже черным маркером размашисто написано лаконичное «Тсу»._ _

__Вывеска «OUTBREAK» весело мигает в сумерках, раскачиваясь на ветру._ _

__Ночь скоро вступит в свои права._ _

__***_ _

__

__Он приходит, когда стрелка на часах сдвигается с двенадцати._ _

__Обычно Тсуна ставит кого-то на смену — кофейня работает круглосуточно — только сегодня девчонка, заменяющая его, умудряется заболеть, и Саваде приходится отрабатывать полные сутки. Тсуна сонно моргает, упираясь подбородком в ладони, когда колокольчик на двери звякает, разбивая тишину._ _

__— Эспрессо, пожалуйста, — приятный баритон вырывает из дремы. Тсунаеши, встрепенувшись, кивает и вскакивает с места, с недоумением отмечая, как что-то подозрительно знакомо дергается в груди._ _

__— Прошу, — чашка опускается перед мужчиной. Тот чинно снимает шляпу, кладя ее на соседний стул, и делает глоток, чуть заметно усмехаясь._ _

__— Полный ноль в спорте, неудачник в учебе, но, надо же, такой талант там, где не ждали, — тихо говорит мужчина, и глаза его похожи на кофейные зерна._ _

__— Прошу прощения? — изумленно переспрашивает Тсунаеши. — Мы знакомы?_ _

__— И да, и нет, — туманно говорит поздний посетитель. Протягивает руку. — Я Реборн._ _

__— Тсунаеши, — бариста осторожно жмет крепкую ладонь, поражаясь нелепости ситуации. Сейчас бы впору волноваться, не маньяк ли этот странный человек («Реборн», поправляет сам себя Тсуна), а не знакомиться, но шестое чувство почему-то молчит, и Савада отбрасывает глупые мысли._ _

__— Тсунаеши, — тянет Реборн, склоняя голову к плечу. — Вот как. Скажи мне, Тсунаеши, какой твой самый любимый кофе?_ _

__— Не люблю кофе, — неожиданно даже для себя усмехается Савада. — Слишком горько, на мой взгляд._ _

__— Чего и стоило ожидать, — хмыкает в ответ Реборн, задирает голову к потолку, о чем-то раздумывая. — Но у тебя действительно талант._ _

__— Простите, но все же… Я же где-то видел вас раньше, верно? Целый день я встречаю людей, которые кажутся мне знакомыми, но я никак не могу вспомнить, кто они! — Тсуна недоуменно всплескивает руками._ _

__— Может, воспоминания не хотят приходить, потому что тебе и без них неплохо живется? Может быть, они не так уж и важны? — Савада на это только пожимает плечами._ _

__— Тогда почему люди из этих воспоминаний постоянно напоминают о себе?_ _

__Реборн не отвечает._ _

__Не находит ответа._ _

__***_ _

__

__Они приходят снова и снова, пытаются по слогам произнести имя Тсунаеши и называют свои имена. Некоторые — на следующий же день, некоторые — через неделю. Улыбаются, болтают, смеются, ругаются и мирятся. Оживают._ _

__Ламбо качает ногами, не доставая ими до пола, и вяло огрызается на Гокудеру, и Хаято в ответ раздает Бовино подзатыльники, ворча что-то о невежливых детях._ _

__Смущенно смеется Хром, шепчась о чем-то с Киоко — миловидной девочкой, той самой, что любит сладости. Такеши, сидящий рядом, добродушно хлопает по плечу Риохея и трет шрам на подбородке._ _

__Хибари гладит свою канарейку — Хиберда — и раздраженно закатывает глаза, стоит только Мукуро к нему подойти._ _

__Они приходят: что-то внутри тянет их сюда, вцепляется зубами в солнечное сплетение и успокаивается, стоит только появиться Тсунаеши._ _

__Они приходят, эти люди из воспоминаний, бродят вокруг, как призраки прошлого, и знают, что забытое не возвращается._ _

__Забытое не возвращается — только Мукуро крутит трезубец в пальцах и довольно ухмыляется, подсаживаясь ближе к Саваде, получая свой кусок черничного пирога и веселую улыбку._ _

__Реборн приходит тоже, пьет эспрессо и крутит шляпу с оранжевой лентой в руках, смотрит, как Тсунаеши работает, как все больше сближается со странными посетителями кафе._ _

__Реборн приходит и просто смотрит на людей, которых много лет ошибочно считал мертвыми._ _

__Реборн приходит и смотрит на пропавшее, забытое и забывшее Десятое Поколение._ _

__И оно торжествующе смотрит в ответ._ _


End file.
